A recently reported sequence motif is present in two different classes of DNA binding domains, the NRD (Rel family) domain and the zinc finger, both of which bind NF-kappa-B sites. This sequence motif was tested in the context of the zinc finger by mutagenesis of the corresponding residues. These mutagenesis studies indicate that these residues in the zinc finger play some direct or indirect role in sequence recognition.